Love Of Another
by Wicked Little Doll
Summary: You're such a gourgeous nightmare. Pairings: AkuRoku Zemyx VenVan SoRi Cleon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Axel was sitting in the principals office again. It was totally not his fault. That kid had it coming to him. He really should have known better than to mess with his friend. Demyx had been minding his own business when that guy just shoved him and tossed his books all across the hallway. So Axel shoved the guy to the ground and kicked his ass.

_In the principals office_

"So all of you have your schedules and the name of your guide? They should be right outside my office by now. Go on ahead and don't be late for class."

Three boys stood and headed out to meet their guides for their new school. Once they entered the lobby they noticed the three guys.

The first had black spiky hair and golden eyes. He wore a black and red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He had a chain necklace with a dragon hanging from it around his neck.

The second one had silver hair and teal eyes. His yellow muscle shirt and dark blue knee length shorts made his hair stand out even more. The scowl he wore told everyone how he felt about being here.

The final guy was freaking tall! His long spiky hair was a deep red. His eyes were an acidic green color with purple upside down tear drop tattoos under them. His black shirt and pants just enhanced his odd coloring.

While they were observing their guides the other boys were doing the same.

There were two blondes and a brunette. They were short on Riku's standards (who was the shortest of their whole group.)

The shortest blonde had his hair spiked to the left and bright blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an open gray button up shirt over it. He also had a black and blue checkered wristband and black skinny jeans.

The brunette had spiky hair all over and bright blue eyes. He had on a red shirt with a staked black heart design. He also wore black skinny jeans and a checkered wristband except his was black and white.

The other blonde also had his hair spiked to one side, but his was to the right. His eyes were a bright blue just like his brothers. He wore a black and white striped shirt with a red splatter over where his heart would be. He had on black skinny jeans and a checkered wristband that was red and black.

They noticed that the siblings all had their wristbands on their right wrist. They stood in a formation of sorts with the brunette directly in the middle and the two blondes standing almost protectively around their brother.

The three brothers stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before the brunette spoke up.

"Hi! Are you the guys that are supposed to help me and my brothers around the school? I'm Sora! This is Roxas and this is Ventus. Which one of you is Riku?"

The three boys stared at the short brown headed boy. The only person they knew that could say that much in one breath was Demyx. Slowly the silver headed boy spoke up in an annoyed tone, "I'm Riku. If I'm going to be showing you around, try to shut the fuck up. I'm not dealing with a chatterbox."

Sora deflated and had a hurt look on his face at Riku's words. The boy next to him, Roxas, started to twitch and turn a little red. "Don't talk to him like that! Watch your mouth before I make you inhale your teeth!"

That got the other guys attention. Nobody had ever spoken to Riku like that after he gave a guy a concussion because the guy had tried to push him down the stairs. They stared between a tense Riku and a seething Roxas on the verge of attacking.

Ventus put a hand on his brothers shoulder to stop him from pouncing on the jackass who hurt his brothers feelings. Roxas and Ventus turned toward Sora and huddled close to comfort him. The other three boys talked about the interaction that happened.

"Is it me or did that guy remind you of Axel when he's pissed?" Vanitas asked Riku while Axel stared at Roxas with interest. Riku still looked a little shocked that someone had threatened him like that.

"I think he would've actually attacked you if his brother hadn't stepped in. Did you see the look in his eyes? He was on the edge when you opened your mouth to even speak to his brother and when you said that, it looked like he had no problem with ripping you apart!" Axel laughed a little at the end. He couldn't wait to talk to the ticked little blonde.

Finally Riku spoke up, "Like he could. I doubt he'd even put a scratch on me. Anyways he'll learn not to mess with me soon."

_With Roxas, Sora , and Ventus_

"Sora, it'll be fine. We'll protect you from him and anybody else that tries to mess with you! When we're not in the same class with you just text us if anything happens." Sora looked at Ventus when he said that. He knew his brothers meant it but he was still a little worried. He looked over at Roxas to see him calming down. If Ventus hadn't stopped him Riku would be in pieces. Nobody could handle his brother when he went into a rage.

Sora smiled at his brothers gratefully and nodded. When they turned around they noticed the three boys staring at them.

Roxas' face went completely blank when he looked at Riku but everyone could still feel his hate.

"Well, are we going to class or not?" Ventus asked. With those words it seemed like a spell had been broken and allowed them all to breathe again.

"Which of you is Vanitas?" Ventus asked as he studied his schedule. Vanitas stepped forward and waited for the tallest blonde to tell him the class he had to go to. Ventus looked over toward his brothers and smiled at Sora then sending Roxas a look only they understood.

"Well I'm off to Science. I'll see you guys soon. Be sure to play nice Roxas. Sora, play mean." Ventus walked away with Vanitas, feeling the curious stares on his back. He could sense the change in his brothers. This year was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Soooooo...I'll take you to class in a minute Roxas. I gotta talk to the principal." Axel said as he headed into the office.

Riku just turned around and started to walk off, not even waiting to see if Sora was following.

"Hey bitch! You better wait for my brother!" Roxas shouted after him. Riku froze in place. He was gonna beat the shit out of that kid. But he wasn't stupid enough to do it in front of the principals office.

Roxas turned to his brother and held his hand for a minute before he sent Sora toward Riku with the whispered words, _"Play mean._"

Sora smiled at the words. They were always shared when one of them grew nervous. They always made him feel safe, knowing that his brothers believed he had the strength. He did have the ability to defend himself, but ever since he accidentally broke a boys nose when he was twelve he never raised his hand to anybody.

He walked up to Riku and gave him the biggest smile the boy had ever seen. "Well, let's get going to Math. Got things to do, people to meet." He merrily skipped behind Riku and looked back at his brother briefly to wink.

_With Roxas_

He stared after Sora and Riku until they disappeared around the corner. He'd kill Riku if he hurt Sora. He turned toward the office door to hear someone yelling and things smashing when it suddenly went silent. A few tense minutes later Axel stepped out of the office smiling at Roxas.

"Alright let's head to class. What'cha got?" Axel asked as he looked over Roxas' shoulder trying to peek at his schedule.

Roxas slid his gaze to Axel, "Art." Axel grinned at him saying that was where he was heading. On their way there Axel chattered on about his friend, Demyx, who was in the same class and what had happened this morning.

When they walked into class everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair. Whispers broke out about Axel walking with him, what had happened this morning, and who the new kid was.

The teacher cleared his throat and shushed the class. "Now class, this is our new student, Roxas Strife. Be sure to make him feel comfortable here." The teacher motioned for Roxas to find a seat, but Axel just grabbed his arm tugging him over toward his small group of friends in the back.

"Hey Axel. How much trouble did you get in this time?" A preppy looking blonde girl asked snidely. She sure was a sight to see with her strange antenna like styled hair, ridiculously short skirt and low cut top...not to mention all the pink. It looked like someone poured Pepto Bismal all over her!

Axel didn't even glance at her as he walked past while giving her the finger. He sat down at the back next to a blonde guy with a mullet-mohawk and blue eyes. He had headphones around his neck and was texting. His clothes consisted of a bright blue shirt and black jeans that were a little baggy.

Next to that guy was a steel blue haired boy reading a book that was definitely not his textbook. His hair covered one eye, but as far as Roxas could tell his eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. He wore all black, the only other color he had was on the necklace he wore which was a blue and purple chain. He noticed the blonde had the same.

"Hey Demyx! This is Roxas." Demyx looked so happy to see his friend. He nudged the other boy to bring him out of his own world.

"Thanks for the help earlier dude. That guy was such a jerk!" Demyx then turned to Roxas and smiled. "Hey, I'm Demyx and this is my boyfriend, Zexion. If you're a gay basher go away now." The smile never left his face.

Roxas stared at him for a moment then sat down beside him. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion all looked surprised. They were at least expecting him to comment on Demyx' little monolog. Roxas, noticing their staring, turned to face them. "What?" he asked.

"Uhm...you're not going to leave? Or say anything?" Demyx asked, a little unsure of how to word what he was thinking without offending the potential friend next to him.

"No. Would you like me to?" Roxas stared at them waiting for a response. He sighed when they continued to stare, shocked. "Look, I'm not a gay basher. I have no reason to be. I'm gay as are my brothers. So, really, do you want me to leave?"

As Roxas was getting up to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Demyx to see a giant smile on his face. "Well, when you put it like that, I totally understand where you're coming from. Sorry, it's just that there have been some people who try to pretend to be our friends just so they can find out what makes us tick, to use against us. There are a lot of gay bashers here."

Roxas just nodded his head, understanding. "So what do you guys do in this class anyway?" he asked as he looked around. There were people everywhere, some drawing or painting, some just plain goofing off. The teacher sat at his desk with his feet up, tinkering with an alarm clock that looked like it had seen better days. "Uh what's he doing with that alarm clock?"

"Oh, he's trying to make one of those bombs like you see in the movies. You know, the one with the clock with sticks of dynamite taped to it." Axel answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. Roxas turned and stared at Axel like he was crazy.

"How can you be calm about that? He's making a freaking bomb! That can't be normal!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well, he's not going to set it off in class. He does that at home. He has this huge field where he plays with guns, grenades, and land mines. It's actually pretty common for him to do this in class. Trust me, when we first got here, we were a little freaked out too." Axel just leaned back and stared hard at the paper in front of him, thinking.

Roxas just nodded at he turned to face his own paper. He carefully started to draw. He sketched the shapes on the paper then slowly started molding them into a new form. They soon took on the appearance of faces. He worked hard for an hour, not stopping once or letting anyone see the work of art. When he finally finished he sat back and looked at the masterpiece he had created. There stood two men and a woman, all smiling. The first man had blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, a little lighter than his own. He wore the biggest smile out of the three. His outfit was a black T-shirt with blue jeans and he was holding the man and woman's hands. The woman had a sweet smile on her face, her eyes a soft brown and her light brown hair in a braid with a large bow. She had on a light pink sun dress, bringing more of her cheerfulness to attention. The last man stood with a small smile, enhancing the scar on his face. His black hair shined in the light and his brown tank top fit him perfectly. His dark blue jeans loose on his thin body.

Roxas smiled as he looked toward their feet where three small toddlers grinned like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. The small boys were all wearing muddy T-shirts and shorts. They were carefully holding up a huge mud pie toward the adults. This picture was one of his memories. The woman was Aerith, who had given birth to him and his brothers. She wasn't really their mother, but she was as good as one. She was the surrogate for Cloud and Leon, his fathers. Most people wouldn't believe that he, Sora, and Ventus were triplets. He and Ventus looked like carbon copies of Cloud while Sora looked more like Leon with his brunette hair and darker complexion.

Roxas smiled at his drawing in a trance. He immediately broke out of it when he noticed three heads peering over his shoulder with awe on their faces.

"That is the best drawing I've ever seen in my entire life! It looks just like a professional photo!" Demyx exclaimed. Zexion nodded, completely agreeing with his love.

"No question about it. This is beautiful. May I ask the story behind it?" This was the first time Zexion had spoken. His voice was so kind and filled with curiosity that Roxas had to smile. He told them about his family. They all smiled while he told them, seeing the complete peace he was in as he explained.

Just then the bell rang. They walked out together still talking and sharing smiles.

"Hey, Roxas what do you have next?" Roxas studied his schedule carefully as he answered Axel.

"Uhhh...science. Shit! I hate science, it's the bane of my existence!" Roxas mourned over the loss of his good mood. He looked over at the others when they started laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Roxas, we all have science next and the teacher doesn't even care what we do." Demyx grinned as big as he could. Roxas relaxed a little when he heard this. At least he wouldn't have to do anything in there. He wasn't exaggerating when he said he hated science. When he was at his old school some kid thought it would be funny to burn him with the Bunsen burner while the rest of the class laughed. The teacher had been out of the room and when he returned he thought Roxas had accidentally burned himself. He wouldn't listen to Roxas when he tried to tell him what really happened.

Roxas shuddered as the memory swept through his mind. He would never let that happen again. He slowly headed to science like a death row inmate heading for his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: I don't own KH, FF, or Pepto Bismal -.-**_

**Chapter 3**

_With Sora_

Sora stared at the board, not even really paying attention. His mind was on the boy he was stuck sitting beside. What was with this Riku guy? He was such an ass! The whole way to class the guy ignored him and glared. Sora glanced at Riku to see him glaring at him. Just as he was going to turn back to face the board the words his brothers told him echoed through his head. _'Sora, play mean. Play mean.'_ He looked over to Riku again and glared back as hard as he could.

Riku stared at the brunette as he turned back toward the board. The little runt had just glared at him! A second ago it looked like he was going to chicken out and turn around, but he just freakin' glared at him!

The rest of the class was spent with Sora feeling a little triumphant by making Riku look away and Riku trying to figure out what was up with the new kids. When the bell rang Riku stood up and walked out with Sora right behind him.

Riku turned around quickly and snatched up Sora's schedule. "You have science next. Let's go." Sora trailed after him trying to get his schedule back from the taller boy.

_Science Class_

Sora walked into class and spotted his brother, Roxas. He didn't even glance at Riku as he brushed past him and made a bee line for his brother.

"ROXAS! I missed you soooo much! Riku is such an ass!" Sora said, glomping the short blonde. "Oooo did you make friends?"

Roxas laughed at his brother and tried to pry him off. "Sora, this is Zexion, Demyx, and you've already met Axel. Now will you please get off!?"

When Sora caved and climbed off of his brother he noticed Riku standing next to Roxas' new friends. Demyx and Axel looked like they were going to explode while Zexion hid his face behind his giant book.

"Uhm, what's so funny?" Sora questioned.

"Pffffft! Riku looks like he swallowed a lemon!" Demyx laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Riku glared at the laughing boys and gave them the one finger salute.

"So what's got you having a hissy fit?" Axel asked the peeved boy.

Riku glared at Sora, refusing to say anything. The guys looked at Sora while he just shrugged.

"ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE IN YOUR SEATS!"

Everyone quickly got into their seats, not wanting to irritate the angry teacher. The whole class didn't say one word while the teacher continued to shout the lesson to them the whole class period.

When class ended the students all rushed out of the room.

"Dude! What happened to the teacher not caring what we do?" Roxas moaned.

"That was the psycho sub. We have no idea how he keeps getting hired; last time he was here he threw a chair out the window!" Demyx exclaimed, motioning wildly with his hands. The pink blob came out of nowhere and shoved Sora to the ground.

"What the fuck is your problem, bitch!?" Roxas yelled while helping his brother up off the ground and picking his stuff up. He stood to face the twat, shielding his brother from view.

"He's so small, I thought he was a bug. Bugs need to be squished." she said as if it where the most natural thing in the world. Roxas fumed; his face turning an interesting shade of red.

Now Roxas didn't believe in hitting girls, but this bitch was asking for it. He stepped up to her, his short stature leaving him with an eye full of her nonexistent boobs. She looked down at him expecting him to just yell or threaten her. However, Roxas punched her. Hard. In the nose. She squealed like a pig, her nose pouring blood. The guys all stood there in shock.

"Roxas! I told you to play nice!"

Everyone except the bleeding slut looked over at the sound of Ventus' voice. Roxas shuffled his feet a little as his brother approached.

Sora stepped up next to Roxas and told his other brother what had happened.

"Well...she _did_ ask for it." Ventus said looking at the girl as she hurried away, toward the nurses office. The group continued on to lunch like nothing happened.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to eat the food they serve here. Last time we got it mine growled and Axel's crawled across the table!" Demyx said as he dragged the triplets to a table outside. The other guys followed at a slower pace.

They all sat down and started talking about all that had happened so far. While they were talking a big guy stalked toward them with Bitch-face (_Larxene, otherwise known as Pepto Bismal girl_) trailing after him with a bandage and ice on her nose.

"Hey! Which one of you punched my girl?" the guy yelled, slamming his huge hands on their table. Bitch-face pointed to Roxas and sneered...well as well as she could with half her face covered in ice.

The guy stomped over to Roxas, yanking him from the table and lifting him off the ground. His new friends, except Riku because he's such a tool, jumped up. Sora and Ventus held them back as best they could telling them to wait.

As the walking mountain raised a fist to break Roxas' face he got the surprise of his life. Roxas kicked him in the balls. As the guy went to his knees he let go of Roxas. Roxas grabbed the back of the guys head and slammed his knee into the poor guys face. As the guy swayed from the impact Roxas shoved the guy onto the ground with his foot. While the guy fell into blissful unconsciousness Bitch-face screeched as loudly as she could. She stomped over to the heap of muscle on the ground kicking him and demanding he get up and beat the shit out of Roxas.

Roxas walked back over to his brothers and the others. They all looked to be in shock except Ventus and Sora.

"Dude!...What the hell just happened!?"

They all nodded with Zexion's outburst. Roxas looked toward Riku and smirked at the twitching boy.

"_Roxas_...just...uggghhh...no more fighting." Ventus sighed as Roxas just shrugged.

"I won't unless they start it."

As soon as he said that the bell rung. They walked away leaving Larxene to collect her destroyed and still unconscious boyfriend.

Well here's my new chapter. I had most of it finished but then I had to finish first semester and help my sister move allll the way to Texas . R&R if you want. If you're gonna flame GOOOOO AWAAAAAYYYYY! Aint nobody got time for your B.S.

Wicked Little Doll


End file.
